nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Mason
Alex Mason 'is a character in the custom Nazi Zombies maps "Havana", "S.O.G. Compound", "Crash Site", "Soviet Intelligence Station", "Crisis", "Uprise", "Invaded", "Pentagon", "Overrun", "Area 51", "Radiation", and "Forgotten", as well as the primary playable character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''campaign. Biography Born and raised on June 3, 1933 in Fairbanks, Alaska, the geographical proximity of his home state to Communist Russia brought the threat of the Cold War that much closer to his doorstep than most Americans. This was a key contributor to his fervent anti-Communist ideals and eventually led to his enlistment in the United States Marine Corps. He spent his youth hunting elk and grizzlies in the Alaskan wilderness with his father (a WWII veteran and recipient of the Purple Heart for wounds received during action at the Makin Atoll); as such, he is adept in cold weather environments and is an excellent sniper (at the age of 20 he became the youngest Wimbledon Cup winner in the history of the marksmanship competition). He was recruited to SAD/SOG at the age of 25 after an exemplary term of service with the Marines. Having served with distinction since joining the Agency, Mason has a long standing friendship with many of his fellow Agency colleagues and shows a particular kinship with operative Frank Woods. Always itching for action, Mason's tendency towards impulsiveness is the one trait that may not have been completely "trained out of him." However, his close friend Woods is well aware of this, and knows exactly when and how to rein him in. 'Havana While plotting Fidel Castro's assassination in Carlos' bar in Havana with Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Carlos, a female dancer walks out from behind the back rooms. The dancer tries to attack Bowman, but he pushes her back. The dancer then tries to bite him, and Bowman is forced to shoot her. Suddenly, zombies break the front door down and walk in. The four soldiers grab their ASPs and start to attack the undead horde. 'S.O.G. Compound' After the Bay of Pigs Invasion, Mason, Woods, and Bowman escape via AC-130. They are flown back to the US. Mason reports the incident to the CIA, and the CIA reports it to John F. Kennedy. Mason, Woods and Bowman are personally briefed by the President, who tells them that the Cuba incident was a small outbreak and that the Cuban government would handle it (unbeknownst to the US, it was Fidel Castro himself who authorized the unleashing of the zombies). Kennedy also explains to them that the S.O.G. Compound near Hue City had become overrun with zombies. Mason, Woods and Bowman are united with a CIA special agent named Jason Hudson and told that they must recover what they could from the compound. The four are flown to the compound via Huey helicopter and infiltrate the building. They are soon attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Vietnamese zombies. 'Crash Site' When Mason and the other three return to the US they tell the CIA that nothing could be salvaged. Kennedy tells the three that the incident would remain a black operation and would be forgotten. A new mission arose when a Soviet cargo plane carrying Nova-6 crashed in the jungles of Vietnam. Mason's new mission was to travel by river boat to the crash site and recover the Nova-6 gas before the Russians could. Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson obey the orders. When they arrive at the crash site, they are attacked by zombies. They reach the crash site, but could not plant the explosives due to the overwhelming masses of the undead. A Huey arrives to retrieve them. The four are flown to a US Army military base in Laos. 'Soviet Intelligence Station' After the CIA learns of the outbreak at the Crash Site, they began to realize how serious the situation was. The CIA did hours of studies to find any information about secret Soviet weapons. Eventually they find the coordinates to a Soviet Intelligence Station in Laos. Kennedy sends a General to Laos to tell Mason (and the other three) about their next mission. The General briefs Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson about the next mission, which was to find any documents in the Soviet Intelligence Station that had anything to do with the zombies. The four are once again taken to another location. They parachute out of the AC-130 and slowly enter the base. They immediately notice that the base is destroyed and the inhabitants are zombies. Hudson is able to grab documents obtaining to the zombies. The AC-130 lands, and the four men board it just before being swarmed. The AC-130 flies back to the Army base to refuel, then it flies back to the US. 'WMD' Using evidence from the documents that Hudson recovered, the CIA pinpoints a Soviet research facility on Mount Yamatau. Hudson, Grigori Weaver, Terrance Brooks, and Bruce Harris are sent to infiltrate the base and destroy it (Alex Mason did not take part in the mission). As soon as the four infiltrate the base, they are swarmed by zombies. Brooks and Harris are killed in the fighting, but Weaver and Hudson escape (not before capturing documents stating the locations of the original zombie creation compound). Hudson and Weaver take the documents to the CIA, and the CIA phones Mason, Woods, and Bowman who are staying at the Pentagon. Mason is reunited with Hudson and the four are flown to the Soviet missile facility in Cuba. It is later revealed that in order to cover up their tracks are cover up and evidence, the Soviets infected their own facility. 'Crisis' Upon arriving at the hidden Soviet missile launch facility in Cuba, Mason and the other three men are attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Tropas zombies. When they reach the mainframe of the facility, Hudson, Woods, and Bowman fend off the attacking zombies while Mason plants C4. The four escape before the C4 explodes. It was presumed that the remaining zombies and all evidence about the zombies was annihliated in the explosion. However, this was never confirmed, and several research facilities still remain. 'Uprise' After presumably killing and destroying all zombies and evidence at Crisis, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson returned to the US. They are forced into the witness protection program to protect their identities and are forced to forever live at the Pentagon. All seemed well. However, during one rainy day in April, an urgent message is relayed to the Pentagon. The message requested immediate assistance, but the sender was unknown. The CIA tracked the signal to the coordinates, which led to an old Soviet experimentation laboratory in South America. Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Swift are organized into a task force and flown to the location. They parachute out of the plane. Almost instantly the four are attacked by zombies. While trying to reach the escape boat, several zombies pull Swift under, presumably drowning him. The other three return to the Pentagon and report what happened. The CIA sent a scout force to the facility to investigate (consisting of Ryan Jackson, Richard Kain, Daniel Fulsang, and Devon Pangburn), but none of them returned. 'Invaded' The Pentagon's relay station tower detected dozens of distress calls. Each of these calls were titled "Broken Arrow!". When the CIA responded to these messages, they learned that Soviet ships had landed on US soil and Soviet planes were flying above. The CIA immediately reacts by sending hundreds of agents to help the Army and Marine Corps soldiers fight the enemy. The most notable were Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson. The soldiers were taken to the front line to assault directly. When they arrived there were hundreds of dead soldiers, civilians, C.C.C.P. soldiers, and Spestnaz. The four engage the remaining enemy. The days passed, and the fighting continued. The Soviets began to realize they would lose the fight, and unleash Nova-6 bombs and Element 115 bombs. The Soviets knew what would happen if they unleashed Element 115 weaponry, but they did it anyway. Soon, the undead began to populate the Eastern Coast of the United States. During the battles, Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson were cut off by Soviet forces. When they encountered their first zombie, they knew what the Soviets had done. Their mission now was to make it back to the Pentagon. 'Pentagon' The four eventually reached the Pentagon with only minor bruises and scratches. When they arrived, they discovered the horrible truth: the Pentagon itself had succumbed to Element 115. Zombies now populated the building. The four agents equiped their M1911s, and began clearing out the Pentagon in search of President John F. Kennedy, Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, and runner-up Richard Nixon. While fighting through the inner core of the Pentagon, Hudson discovered Doctor Adrienne Smith, a CIA designer, in a closet. At that same moment, Bowman was crowded into a small corner and mauled by zombies. Mason and the others never found Kennedy, McNamara, or Nixon, and assumed they had been either murdered by Soviet soldiers or eaten by zombies. 'Overrun' During the battle at the Pentagon, Hudson breaks open an armory, which contained Flare Guns. Using these Flare Guns, they summond a Huey. The Huey lands on the roof and the four survivors board it. The Huey flys them to a Military base in Nevada. Upon arrival and landing, four zombies charge the helicopter. Mason and Hudson pull out their M1911s and fire on the zombies, killing them. Mason, Woods, Smith, and Hudson jump out of the Huey and sprint towards a tent. Hudson looks back, and sees that the copter had already been swarmed by dozens of zombies. In the tent, there were four rips, and zombies immediately start trying to climb through them. The four were sucked into the fight. 'Area 51' While fighting zombies at the Military base in Nevada, Mason was able to reach the radio room. In the room, he contacts the US Army and asked them to send reinforcements. The Army sent twelve Hueys containing soldiers. Each soldier wielded a Commando or M16. Together, the four agents and the soldiers were able to kill the zombies. When the fighting was finished and the area was confirmed secured, Mason, Frank Woods, Adrienne Smith, and Jason Hudson were flown to another military compound. When the four entered the base, Mason, Woods and Hudson were guided to an elevator, and Smith was guided into a seperate room. The man guiding them pressed the 'Up' button, and the elevator rose. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the three were instructed to sit at the table, which was large and had ten chairs around it. The three obeyed. Moments passed, and eventually President John F. Kennedy walked into the room. Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara was standing next to him. The five exchanged greetings. During the meeting, Mason, Woods, and Hudson were informed that Area 51 had become overrun with zombies, and that the three were to infilitrate the facility and secure vital weaponry and technology before the Soviets could get their hands on it. Mason, Woods, Hudson, and Grigori Weaver loaded into the Huey (Doctor Smith did not take part in the mission). The Huey flew them to Area 51. Immediately upon touchdown, the four were swarmed by zombies. They managed to kill the swarming zombies, and they ran over to Hangar 16. Weaver planted C4. The door was blown down. The four agents entered. Little did they know, this was a mission they would regret. 'Radiation' While fighting zombies at Area 51, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver ran through a Teleporter to escape zombies. However, the Teleporter malfunctioned, somehow sending each and everyone of the agents into the future. When the four emerged from the Teleporter, they notice they had been teleported to a destroyed and abandoned Soviet radiation processing plant. The guns they were carrying were teleported to a different dimension. The soldiers had no idea what happened, but they had no time to think; zombies began breaking down barriers to attack the agents. The four pull out their only remaining weapon, the M1911, and once again fight the zombie horde. Days passed without any contact from Mason or the others, and the CIA concluded that they were missing in action. 'Forgotten' Oblivious to the fact that the Central Intelligence Agency had presumed them missing in action, Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver escaped the Soviet radiation plant to try to find answers about what had happended to them. As they walked through the outer limits of the factory, they noticed signs saying "Checkpoint Charlie". Hudson immediately knew what had happened: they had been teleported to East Berlin, Germany. As the four crossed over a small narrow pathway, they began to see dust rising from the ground. Soon a zombie crawled out from the hole. All around that hole, more holes sprung up. Eventually there were zombies everywhere, and each was swarming the agents. They boarded theirselves in a half destroyed building, and, using what little ammunition they had left, began to kill the attacking zombies. Mason's fate is unknown. Year of 1980 and 2025 another Storyline By 1986 to 2025, Mason is still alive mostly death but he still an M.I.A. and he's a character in the Call of Duty : Black Ops II Mercenariez based on the Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign levels. Biography On December 19th 1989, Mason and Woods met up at Mark McKnight's house to discuss the plans for the invasion of Panama (Operation Just Cause) on the day after. The plan was to capture Noriega, aka Objective False Profit, and destroy his reputation. The day after, the three of them participated in the invasion, with McKnight providing sniper support for Mason and Woods. Throughout the fight, Mason tried to contact Hudson through comms, though he failed. After having destroyed Noriega's jet, Mason finally received intel from Hudson, who revealed Noriega's location. He and Woods reached the hotel where Noriega was located and captured him, however Hudson then told them Noriega was to be escorted to a US Army checkpoint, where he would provide intel on a Nexus target. They succeeded, but they did not know that it was all part of Menendez' plan. After splitting up with Woods, Mason was captured by Noriega's men, who then put a bag over his head. Woods, having received intel from Hudson that Nexus target was Raul Menendez, proceeded to shoot the bagged target. Only after that did he realize that the man he shot was none other than Mason. Woods was then shot in both legs by the real Menendez, who proceeded to knock him out. Both Mason and Woods were taken to Hudson, who was tied up along with Mason's son, David Mason. Hudson was then violently killed in front of Woods, who was allowed to live along with David. After telling David that he would suffer with him, Menendez left, at which point David woke up out of his trance and noticed his father's corpse lying next to him. 'Final Fate' Mason's fate is in the ending cutscene, If Woods shoots Mason in an area other than the head he will survive the shot and go into a coma. Mason, at age 92 visits Woods in his retirement home. Later, David visits Woods and has a family reunion with his father. 'Prison of Hell' They were captured by Zombie Drones and take them to Vorkuta including Mike Harper, they were trapped in the Vorkuta but they didn't notice there zombies all around in vorkuta, while Mason still have the numbers and images of Reznov in his head but when he remembers Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner when he was young, he remembers seen Richtofen approach him talking about what he did to him. They said Richtofen and Steiner contained Mason as an test subject with the Element 115 and they set up his head with the broadcast numbers as an coordinates they saying he has energy of element 115 and the numbers in his head which means if he is the key, later they breakout there celllock and fights some zombies. Category:Havana Category:S.O.G. Compound Category:Crash Site Category:Soviet Intelligence Station Category:Crisis Category:Uprise Category:Invaded Category:Pentagon Category:Overrun Category:Area 51 Category:Radiation Category:Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Daniel Smith Category:Salvaje's Characters Category:Prison of Hell Category:Beyond Death Category:Verdammt der Toten Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters